press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon: Dark Cry Version
Pokémon: Dark Cry Version ''is a hacked version of ''Pokémon: FireRed Version that was played by ProZD and Manky. The playthrough consisted of twelve episodes, starting with "Episode 1: A Childhood Favorite" in August 2016 and ending with "Final Episode: Death of Raula" In October 2017. The playthrough's abrupt end resulted from the protagonist getting stuck in an area due to an oversight of the game design, which ProZD decided would result in her canonical death. Characters * Raula: The name given to the protagonist, a female character, who has a flickering sprite and in-game art that is made from putting Dawn's head on Flannery's body. She canonically dies at the end of the playthrough, although the banter at the end of the episode implies that she's still alive and is only being treated as dead by the others. * Jaz: The name given to the rival. * Oak/Elm: The local professor of the game who is inconsistently presented as Professor Oak and Professor Elm. Raula's Pokémon * Chimichang: A Chimchar that evolves into a Monferno. Raula's starter. * Starpa: A Starly. Its name was supposed to be a reference to Starpatrol, Twink's nickname from the Paper Mario playthrough, but it was accidentally entered too early. * Jeezopetes: A Shinx. Its sprite was randomly palette swapped during battles. * Doogoof: A Bidoof. * Good Dude: A Geodude. He's a good dude. * Randy: A male Nidoran. * Tochukaso: A Paras. It is named after the name of the mushrooms on its back. ProZD and Mankey comment on the horror of the canonical fact that its mind falls under the control of its mushrooms after it becomes Parasect. * Mel Blanc: A Bonsly. He was named in honor of legendary voice artist Mel Blanc, because they were discussing his voice at the time. * Mako: A Bulbasaur. To continue the trend of naming Pokémon in honor of deceased voice actors, he was named after Mako, of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Samurai Jack fame. ProZD and Manky occasionally give him lines based on an impersonation of Mako, specifically his role as Aku. * Zoobiedoo: A Zubat. * Snake: An Ekans. In naming it, they decided to "fix" the Pokémon's backwards name. * Hotpiebich: A Caterpie. * Samurai: A Kakuna. * The End: A Weedle. It was named after Raula was trapped, in reflection of her impending doom. * Hopeless: An Oddish. The last Pokémon caught in the playthrough. Like The End, Hopeless was named to reflect Raula's bleak situation Ending In the twelfth and final episode, Raula battled Camper Shane, a trainer on Route 1024. When the trainer stepped forward to challenge her, he ended up stopping in a spot that blocked the path leading downwards. After the battle, Raula was able to access the area from jumping from the ledge, but there was no way to get back with the camper still blocking the way, and the path itself was a dead end. It proved to be impossible to get the trainer to move, even by resetting the game, and they had no other means of escaping the area. They thought about catching an Abra in order to utilize its Teleport ability, but they would not be able to use it as it would be sent to the PC automatically. The only ways out would be to faint all of their Pokémon or use up all of their PP, and both methods would take more time than ProZD wanted to spare. ProZD ultimately declared an endgame scenario: Raula would spent the rest of that episode's runtime attempting to catch an Abra in the area. If she caught the Abra, they would consider her to have survived and escaped the area. If she failed to catch Abra within the time limit, she would be considered to be trapped in the area until her death. Although Abra came close to being caught in the last minute, it ultimately teleported away again, which cemented Raula's fate. In the banter ending the episode, they had Raula speak and protest that she was still alive, but they insisted otherwise. Category:Games Category:Finished Games